


The Things We do to Win Wars and Other Things

by HowlingSentinel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Prothean Beacon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masskink prompt:To unlock some Prothean data or another, maybe something religious in relation to the Crucible, it can only be unlocked by a very complex Prothean dance.</p><p>Turns out FemShep and Javik are the only ones alive who can do it (handwaving how Javik would even know how to dance at all).</p><p>Intimate dancing in perfect tandem enflames the already amazing amount of UST these two have. Then they do a... *cough* different kind of dancing in Femshep's quarters.</p><p>Bonus Points! if Femshep previously romanced Jacob, and Javik is all hostile towards him and everyone sees the writing on the wall but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We do to Win Wars and Other Things

When the scanners picked up the telltale signature of a Prothean beacon, Shepard had gone straight to Javik - then to Liara. She never stopped to ponder the way she most often went to Javik first now, where in the past it had been her one time lover. All that mattered in that moment was they get planet side and get the information from the beacon.

Earth wasn't holding up as well as the Commander would like – if the reports she was getting were accurate. Entire cities would check in one day and go silent the next. The Reapers, it seemed, were really starting to hit their stride in the Harvest of Humanity. The thought rankled and upset Shepard in ways she couldn't and wouldn't attempt to describe.

"Commander." Deep, vibrating, distinctly male, Javik's voice brought the woman from her thoughts and back into the present. Nodding gratefully she stood and addressed the two.

"Not sure what exactly this beacon is going to give us, but let's hope it's some more information on the Crucible or at the very least effective battle tactics to implement in this war. We're losing ground fast, it's time to make a considerable push to gain some back."

Liara nodded silently, her eyes harder than they had been three months ago on the Turian Moon, harder than they had been when they found Javik even. The war was starting to take it's toll on the Asari and it broke Shepard's heart to see it. Beside the lovely blue woman, Javik bared his teeth, tense and agitated.

"You rely to heavily on a species that died, Commander. The Protheans were wiped out – we failed."Anger and sorrow colored his tone and Shepard spared him a sympathetic look.

"You haven't failed yet, Javik. You're alive and Prothean. For all intents and purposes, I'm Prothean for all the rewiring your beacons constantly do to my brain." The jab made the mood lift and the male actually laughed a bit as they departed the shuttle.

For once this planet wasn't overrun with things trying to kill them – a nice change from constantly blasting converted batarians, humans, and turians into the great beyond. Every trigger pull hard, necessary, adding it's weight to the losses Shepard already counted as her failures.

"Your head is not clear today, Shepard." Javik was catching her at every turn today it seemed.

"A lot on my mind."

"You feel you are failing your people." The words made her heart clench and her throat close. Gritting her teeth she choked out an answer.

"Wouldn't you? My planet fell in a day."

"They are still fighting." The words gave her comfort as they came upon the ruined hall and faintly glowing beacon. Liara has been silent, watching the two converse, a look of wonder and curiosity flashing across her features. Shepard smiled sheepishly – they must have been speaking Prothean again, the occasions of it happening were starting to become more frequent.

"Jane. This beacon is different from the ones we've found before. Usually if you get in breathing distance of them, they activate." Liara studied the beacon intently, fingers trailing lightly over the command screen, following the text - frowning when she came across a word she wasn't sure of. "It is a ceremonial beacon I believe. This word isn't familiar to me, however, Javik?"

Sighing, he came forward, leaned over Liara's shoulder and stood up straighter than rail. His neck was a bit redder than normal and he radiated discomfort.

"You are correct, Dr. Tsoni. This is a ceremonial beacon. The activation protocol is a dance."

"Well, can you do this dance, Javik?" Shepard piped up, stepping forward curiously.

"Not alone and not with another watching."

The answer had Liara and Shepard looking at each other skeptically. What exactly was this dance then? Shepard felt her face get hot at the implications of private partner dancing and a sly smile was dancing across her blue friend's lips.

"Then Jane can do the dance with you. I'll guard the entrance and com if anything happens topside."

Liara was gone a moment later, Shepard and Javik now staring awkwardly at each other. The silence was a pregnant one, Jane shifting under Javik's unrelenting gaze. Mentally she rallied herself and took a breath before stepping a bit closer to him.

"All right big guy, lets do this. Don't be surprised if I can't get it to open though – I'm told I'm a terrible dancer."

A deep, resounding laugh filled the room as Javik stepped into her personal space, his hand closing over her waist. It made her breath catch and her face flamed.

"We cannot do this in armor. It is an affront to the ancients to be here with weapons, but to do this dance dressed as we are...Well even if you can't dance Commander, the beacon would likely reject us anyway."

Shepard felt her mouth drop open and eyes go wide. Dancing was one thing. Hell she'd put down her gun to appease the ancients and get the information from the Beacon...But get down to her skivvies and dance with Javik? The room was suddenly very warm, and her breath was coming a bit shallower than it had been a few moments ago.

"Does this bother you, Commander?" Jane went to reply and caught the slight smirk on Javik's face. He was teasing her about this! Straightening her shoulders and stepping out of his hold, hands moving to her helmet. It clanked to the ground as she smiled more brazen than she was actually feeling.

"Not even a little bit, Javik. Let's get this done."

Removing her armor seemed to be a far easier, and quicker affair than it did for Javik. Not to say his armor wasn't beautiful, but it was obviously a process to put on and take off. It now made sense as to why they rarely saw the Prothean in anything else. They traded quiet quips as each undressed themselves and gradually both became relaxed.

"Do you need to teach me this dance?"

"No Commander, you will know what to do instinctively." Javik answered, hands lighting on her waist again, turning her from him and stepping into her personal bubble once more. He was warm – warmer than she had ever noticed before, smelled of something long forgotten, spring earth just before a storm. Being this close to him made her blood rush through her veins and it was a few moments before she realized that they were moving.

It was seamless transitions, fluid movements, and lingering touches. His hand would graze her cheek when she twisted to face him – their chests would brush when his hands held her hips and brought her close. Fingers traced mouths, a turn, a sway, a dip – a sigh.

The world narrowed down to Javik for Shepard. The thrum of their hearts beats became music for them to move to. He had been right – she knew how to dance this dance.

His arms were flung out wide and her hands slithered along them lightly to grasp his hands. He raised them up, she directed his hips with hers. There wasn't room for air to slip between them, and then they were apart.

Shepard's breath came in shallow puffs, his in a deep even cadence. He stalked towards her, she circled away, making sure to stay facing him. Her hands followed the line of her neck, the curve of her breasts and caught the edge of her tank. Her fingers toyed with it and she never stopped to wonder what the hell she was doing. It felt right. It was part of the dance and the look in Javik's eye. Good god the look.

Javik was a breath away from her in the time it took for her shimmy the tank up under her breasts. His hands resting on the lightly scared expanse of her stomach, chasing after the tank top as it rose. Three fingered hands helped it over her head, tossed it aside, and then she was pressed against his chest. Her arms hung loosely at her sides – they swayed together, the air nipped at her skin and his warmth drew shivers from her. His face nuzzled against hers and the corner of his mouth skirted by the corner of hers.

Jane was awash in the music of their breathing, the rushing of their blood. This probably would have looked obscene to a passerby – half nude, dancing in the arms of the Prothean Commander – but it didn't cross her mind once. Not for more than a fleeting moment. The warmth in the pit of her stomach kept it from taking root.

'How long had they been dancing?' She wondered as she was spun away. The Commander felt puzzlingly bereft without her counterpart pressed against her, his warmth to drive the chill clear away. But the warmth she sought was only a few steps away and she sauntered toward it. The woman's heart near stopped when the top of Javik's under armor ensemble was shed. He was as broad as his armor had alluded to, natural armor reminding her of Garrus. His waist was tapered like Garrus' but less so, without a navel as well – not that she'd expected him to have one- he was all strength and completely alluring. She spotted soft spots just under his arms, leathery skin stretched taught over sinuous muscle. So strange, yet the fire in her stomach was driving her forward toward him.

She danced forward and he away, she smiled, he smirked. When she sprang, feeling more girlish than she had in two decades, he met her, lifted her, guided her legs around his waist. She trusted him to keep her aloft as she let herself fall back, hips rolling against his as she swung herself back up making an arch. Javik's fingers dug into the muscles of her ass and a low rumble vibrated through his plating, tickling her skin.

They were so close that it was maddening. Shared breaths, shared warmth, soft skin meeting unyielding plates. She danced in his arms a moment before disentangling her legs, sliding against him as he set her feet on the floor. Pressed near to each other they rocked and swayed, the movements reminiscent of an old vid Shepard had seen as a kid – Dirty dancing or something. Javik chased the thoughts from her head when he nipped at her playfully. She gave as good as she got – though she doubted her actions would illicit the same response.

Sharp teeth pricked at the skin of her bottom lip, and she melted into him hands on his shoulders a small, sensual sound drawn from her. The stopped moving then and stared at each other, the air thick and electric around them. Her eyes peered into his - his moved to her lips and then, he moved.

His lips met hers and it was over. He tasted spicy, like curry from her favorite restaurant on the Citadel and even a harsh like he'd just smoked tobacco. Shepard could kiss Javik for days and be content with it as her only activity. His tongue was flexible, long and moved to conquer her mouth – for once, Jane let it happen.

The Commander clung to her counterpart, slowly forgetting anything but the kiss, the sturdy carapace she was pressed to, the scent of spice and the warmth. It permeated every bit of her being, sent shocks through her nervous system. Her nipples pebbled, skin flushed pink and her hazel eyes dilated, though you couldn't see it at the moment.

When Javik was done plundering her mouth he pulled away, a pleased rumble filling the room around them. He picked her up, her legs locking at the ankles around his waist as he moved toward the beacon. He walked until Jane's back was pressed firmly to the side of the beacon and he was pressed against her. The Prothean Commander's hands were free now and they roamed over her skin as hers traced the ridges of his neck, smiling brightly when a deep growling noise erupted from Javik. He repaid her in kind, fingers gliding over her breasts, making gooseflesh rise before pinching and twisting her nipples with care.

Shepard traced the ridges of his head, reminded for a moment of the Collectors – the twisted remnants of a people who fought hard, and impulsively kissed him hard when the sorrow of it hit. The returned kiss mirrored what she communicated to him and it set them both on fire. They mapped out one another's mouths carefully – enthusiasticly as their hands found soft spots that made the other break the kiss only to start again.

Javik found that the Commander's lower back made her squirm and moan when he scratched his fingers over her skin there. Jane grinned against his lips when she (on a hunch) found the soft unarmored skin of his hips.

Both knew that the dance was long done and that this was something different. The flames of want licked to closely at their skin – a throbbing, aching need pushed them to find places and see ecstasy on each other's faces. So they continued. Shepard faintly noticed that Javik's carapace puffed up the longer they touched and kissed – Javik fascinated by the pink hue the Commander's skin took on.

The room was filled with panting, soft moans, careful sighs and it wasn't enough. The energy between them was stifling and the pair wanted more, needed a cement connection. So Shepard didn't protest much when Javik set her down, pulled away and tore at her knickers, the black lace and satin falling to tatters at her feet. She watched curiously as he took off his own underwear, hands skittering over her warm skin, wondering if this was about to become a moment of awkward unfulfillable lust. He was armored there as well – but not entirely, an unarmored slit had the woman reaching out curiously. It was slick – the hottest place on Javik she'd touched and idly the thought passed that hey,if the males had lady equipment she knew how to work that too.

The touch made Javik growl and as quick as the thought that passed through Shepard's mind, he had her pinned to the stone floor. His erection slid from it's hiding place and while she could feel it just fine against her leg, teasing at her slick folds, Shepard needed to see it. Science (and hell just the need to see) drove her to wiggle and squirm until Javik got the message and reared back so she could look.

Different from Human men but not enough to send her running. Thick, head less flaired but rippled to a point, and wide at the bottom. Her hand reached out of its own volition and palmed his cock – Javik hissed, hips twitching toward her. Giving him a stroke she found that the base housed his balls, so she was careful in her exploration of his base, giving a gentle swipe of her hand around them.

The Prothean Commander allowed her to touch him for a good while, watching her with all four golden eyes, a slight smirk on his lips. He'd been picking up flashes of what she liked, what was worrying her as they explored, her remorse for his people – for the people she couldn't save. Shepard was a fascinating warrior to him. Justice where he was Vengeance – they fit that way and he planned to make them fit in other ways as well.

He took her hand from his length, pulling her to sit up as he laid back, bringing her with him, watching her crawl so she sat astride his hips, her sex resting on his abdomen. She looked at him curiously for a moment, no doubt wondering why he'd switched positions, before just going with with. She lifted up, hovered over his member and took him in hand again.

She did not simply impale herself on him as Javik anticipated, her hand guided him to brush against her opening. Warm, sodden, inviting, he thrust at her, growling when she lifted away a teasing smile.

"Patience." She dares mutter, a snort bark of laughter flowing from her lips when he bares his teeth at her.

"My people watched your kind roll in the dirt and paint caves – I am vengance not patience." There it is – his usual arrogance that was strangely endearing in Shepard's mind. She slid down onto him there and gasped in surprise – the ridges were harder than the rest of him. He must have gleened what was on her mind because he spoke once more.

"Bone ridges – our females were...hard to mount."

"Oh" was the breathy response as Shepard began an entirely new yet age old dance. Her hips lifted and fell in flowing, continual motion almost cautiously. Javik let her do as she pleased, marveling at the ease with which they mated, the slick heat of her, the way her muscles gripped him. It took all of his considerable will not to lift her up slam her down again and take her like a real Prothean would. Alas, she was not Prothean, so he'd let her do this her way.

Jane moved with ease after a few minutes, experimentally leaning forward, purring as it let his cock hit places that made sparks dart up and down her nervous system. Leaning back, however, made Javik twitch and growl appreciatively. It made the Commander smirk and snap her hips in a quick motion, drawing a moan from herself and bringing Javik's hands to grip her hips tightly.

Jane kept her slow easy pace, teasing and drawing the experience out until the end of Javik's will. He gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes to slits and watched her, felt the echo's of past – distant- pleasures through the touch of their skin, biding his time. He didn't have to wait long before the Human woman above him distracted herself as her small five fingered hand slipped down her torso to a little bud between her lips. For a moment he watched curiously, hips rolling with hers, thumbs massaging her hips, as her fingers danced over the bud. He twitched and growled when her channel fluttered around his length, her pheromones dancing solidly to the forefront of his attention now.

She was firmly entrenched in their shared pleasure when he sat up, surprising her on a little if her unconcerned "oh" was anything to go by, and flipped them over. Bringing her to her knees before him he turned Jane so her back was plastered to his chest, his knees between her own and impaled her again on his length. The whoosh of her breath and sudden rise of color up her throat seemed to be good indicators that she would enjoy this position were reinforced when one of her hands curled behind her to rest on his waist.

He moved with quick, almost punishing thrusts, delighting in the feel of her, the simulations give and hug of her sheath. Javik nuzzled and nibbled at her neck, worked to draw sounds from a body that was familiar yet completely different to him. She was softer than any other he'd had in his memory, but pleasing her came easily. Breasts were new, that little nubbin between her lips was new, but the rest was universal. Wrists kissed, licked and bitten to the elbow made her sigh. A firm grip on her waist gave her comfort enough to move with abandon.

As Shepard gave more and more signs of enjoying his ministrations, Javik tested the waters, his hold became more firm, touches rougher, thrusts faster and deeper. Jane took it all and voiced her pleasure, riding it out with him, her hips shifting back eagerly to meet his and her channel tightening around him as he left.

When they fell forward neither party could say, but Shepard's cheek was pressed into the ground, Javik spread over her, rutting against her. He spoke in his native tongue to her as he neared oblivion and to his absolute delight the human answered in kind.

"No other will have you after this, Shepard – my Shepard."

"Nn – you'll have to ward them off" She joked breathlessly "I am apparently quite sought after."

"You're a strong female – but mine now."

"Hush – more, now, harder, Javik." Her words were quiet, earnest and Javik knew they'd need to have a talk after the mating was done, the information gathered. But for now he gave her what she asked for. Pounding against her, his fingers moved for foreign parts of her, her nipples stiff little peaks of flesh that made her squirm and cry out when he tugged at them. Her strange little nub, was occupied by the touch of her own fingers and the sight drove him to press his length into her harder. It was exotic and new to him.

But all to soon it was over. Jane stiffened, shrieked loud enough to make his ears ring, her slit convulsing around his cock – it was like a supernova went off at the base of his spine. His release was heralded by a roar and a few jerky thrusts. They had collapsed in a sweaty (at least Shepard was) heap when that Asari called down to them.

"Is everything all right down there?"

It made Jane laugh and she feebly pushed Javik off her with her hips before responding. "Everything is fine, Liara, we'll be right up."

As they stood, dressed and mostly presentable a few minutes later, Javik caught Shepard's hand in which the data discs were held. Looking her dead in the eye he spoke before Liara came upon them.

"This... dance – it means more than a way to get data from a beacon."

"Oh I know." Jane laughed and Javik blinked in utter confusion.

"That thing you do – it's a two way street. The dance is to be preformed by two halves of a whole. Two sides to the same coin – a mate if you will. Looks like you had to wait fifty thousand years to find the Justice to your Vengeance, and now you're stuck with me."

"I suppose I am, Commander." He smiled, and walked out of the ruins with a bit of bounce in his step. Hell, he was almost cordial for a whole day after that. That was until Liara tried to talk to Jane in the Mess Hall.

"We've missed you down here, Jane."

"I come down here everyday, Liara." She'd replied, brnging a red berry to her lips as she read a data pad.

"But you never come to visit me anymore. I miss time with you -"

"She won't be visiting you anymore Asari." Javik growled, bringing all eyes at the table to him. Jane had coughed and looked at him pointedly but Javik ignored her, his eyes on the would be mate stealer.

"You aren't her keeper, Javik. The Commander goes where she pleases."

"There's no contesting that – but let's make one thing clear shall we? She is mine."

It had turned into a scene after that. The Asari screeching in her Commander's "defense" while Javik postured as any mate would. It had gone on for some time until the baby bird – Turian- had fallen out of his chair cackling. It was then the pair had noticed Jane's absence and the considerable audience they'd gained.

Jane hadn't spoken to him for a full week after that every inch an angry female whenever she took him on a mission. However, Javik puffed with pride to note – the Commander didn't bring the blue one with them after that.


End file.
